Hallow's Tale
by Voxus Lumith
Summary: Hallow, a member of The Last Hope, was once a normal girl, but a tragic accident caused her to stray from her current path and into the clutches of Brain Drain and into the unit of The Last Hope. Hallow must recover from her wounds after a fight. While this happens, she goes through her memories, and rediscovers her past, and her friendship with her team.


Holly jumped out of bed, sweat pouring down her face. She pulled her hand up to her brow to wipe off whatever sweat was left. Brushing her hair aside with it, she could now see what little was in her room. A bed, with thin sheets and a thin mattress to match, a pole with a bag of liquid that she was attached to, with numerous other liquids being fed into the bag, a side table, with a few of her possessions sitting on top of it, and someone sitting next to her in a chair. The woman wore a nurse's outfit; well to be fair, the sexualized version of such. A hospital gown that barely reached the mid of the woman's generous thighs, buttoned up with red crosses all up to her bust, where it would be impossible to close and clasp together. Long blue hair hung down to about the bottom of her back, and half of her bangs covered her right eye, and plump limps smiled back at her, a small scar on the left half of her smile that ran from just below and to the left of her nose to equidistant of her chin. Above this, a small, well-shaped nose, and a pair of gorgeous red eyes gleamed back at her. She was scared, terrified, and somehow…. Calm. Something had happened to her, but she could not remember what.

"Rest your head Holly," The blue haired woman said propping her long legs on the bed next to hers. Holly could see the light of the moon from the near window gleam off her off white skin. She was beautiful, and Holly could not take her eyes off of her.

"You'll be right as rain tomorrow, and then we'll be able to see each other again. Don't you worry," The woman said again, as she wrapped her arms around Holly's head, embracing her into her chest.

Holly woke up again that night, but this time the woman was not there. The IV drip by her bed had been refilled recently, and the window had been cracked to allow some fresh air into the room. Now, in her room, she could see a bit more. A clock sat next to her bed, and read the time in blocky numbering to be 3:00 a.m. Swinging her legs out, she made her way to the other objects she could see. A chair, sitting motionless in the large expanse of the room, seemed familiar. She felt the seat with her hand, cautious and questioning as to why she would even bother. It was warm when her flesh met the small indent of the seat. Someone had been here not long ago; She thought to herself, Someone had been watching her sleep. Or it could have been the doctor. If there was a doctor.

Moving again, gripping onto the moving IV pole, she made her way to a set of doors. One displaying light from underneath it, and another displaying darkness. Holly's mind was slowly coming back. She had been in some accident. Something dreadful had happened to her. She had been rushed to the emergency room a few days before, but…

"Wh-" She tried to speak, but was met with severe pain. It was as if her mouth was on fire, and had a million pinpricks of needles on her lips. She swung her hand over her mouth to somehow appease the pain, but met nothing but agony. Her lips felt charred, and badly cut. Her entire mouth did for that matter. She could feel the cool breeze rushing through her face. Her cheeks felt as if they were hollow, and had a million holes in it. The only part of her mouth that felt as if it were intact were the sides of her lips, and a little bit of her cheeks which had been, somehow, sewn back together, and had begun healing already. The rest of her cheeks were stapled and sewn together as well, but had been ripped a little thanks to her attempt at vocal sound. Once the pain and shock subsided, it all started flooding back.

The memories of her family; her father and mother, fighting over something, and actually swinging punches and weapons, and her little brother and sister, yelling at them to stop and listen to one another. The fight went on, and the screaming went on. Holly held her siblings back, but was met with opposition on both sides. Her father, wielding a knife of some kind, cut her face apart, from cheek to cheek. Once she went down, mother went after her husband with a rolling pin, and eventually, killed him. While Holly lay bleeding and numb, on the verge of passing out, she saw dinner in the oven, a fresh baked loaf of bread, and a large ham roasting as well, burst into flame. Soon after, it began catching the house on fire. Mother and Father, too preoccupied with each other, shut the siblings in their rooms, locking the door, and continued their brawl as the house burned. The only survivor was Holly. She had made it into the bathroom and wrapped herself in wet towels to avoid being engulfed in the flames. She was badly burned, and on the verge of death when she was rescued and taken to the emergency room at New Meridia Hospital. The last visual memory she had, was cloudy, and not well seen. She was a smile, with a small scar, and heard the words, "you poor thing," From a very soft and caring voice.

She gripped the door of the blackened room tightly and swung it open, feeling around for a light switch on the other side. Finding it, the light flickered in protest once, but continued its glow, and displayed to Holly the visage of what she had become. From cheek to cheek, blood red scar tissue had started to form, and her mouth had begun to seal back together. Her lips were dark purple and crusted with burned skin still, as if oxygen and water had escaped her lips upon contact. Her eyes, her once beautiful icy blue were now a foggy grey, and at best, foggy light blue-grey. Tears rolled down her hazy eyes as she continued to look. Her nose, somehow intact. Ears, intact as well. Her hair, strangely fine. Her neck, a little burned. Her hands, charred black and still hot to the touch. Legs and feet, the same. Her body, cuts upon cuts from boards and metal that fell on her. Her chest, scars everywhere, as if some of her breast was ripped off and reattached even. Her lower region was intact as well as it could be. Near her hips were some scarring and cuts, as well as some burn marks, but her area was well intact. She sat down on the cold tiled floor, feeling the soothing cool wash over her. Then, after seeing everything, and finally understanding what happened, she began to cry. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling the pricks of pain again, but kept going. She kept pulling at her stiches, pulling at the staples in her cheeks, ripping flesh until she could see that she had her mouth open almost half a centimeter, and kept her jaw open, and cried audibly. Soon, doctors rushed in, with nurses by the tens behind them. They carried her to the bed, and put her back to sleep with a new administration of drugs into the IV. She passed out with her mouth open still, breathing the fresh air of the breezy night outside.

The morning came slowly. With Holly still breathing out of her mouth most of all, to dry out and heal the area around her stiches. Why am I doing this? Don't I want my mouth to seal back correctly? It won't. but maybe it would look… She thought to herself once more. Her decision and resolve could not be broken though, even by her own thoughts. Her cheeks had begun to heal already, closing off where the stiches were and bringing her cheeks and mouth closer to being considered normal. Now, at 7:00 a.m., the nurses arrived. They propped her up, speaking words of encouragement, and set her in the bath of the small bathroom that was attached to her room. They bathed her, washed her hair, and pampered her some, taking pity on the poor girl. Holly sat in the tub as they worked on her, her eyes watching the water fall out of the faucet. Once bathed, they dressed her in a new gown, and changed her IV out. Soon after they left, another nurse came in, with a tray of foods that might be possible for Holly to eat. She devoured everything quickly, and left the tray on her table. Fed, bathed, and changed out, Holly felt more like a dying dog on its last leg than anything else. She slept for most of the day. The only time she woke up was to be turned over for a while, and then talked to a doctor that saw her.

"Now, I know it might be hard, but do you remember anything of what happened?" He said to her as she was being fed. She retold him the tale of her family's fight, or as best she could, and how she survived. Some of it, she had to write out for him. She could still write legibly. "It's tragic," he said with a small tear in his eye, "You are so young. Seventeen right?"

"Eighteen," She said slowly, trying to take on the pain as it came.

"Just about to graduate high school?" He asked, with a smile, seemingly intrigued by the special case he had taken on.

"Finished. In. College. Almost. Done. Nursing." She said, through gasps of pain.

"Wow. So you must know all the stuff we are doing for you correct? Well if the nurses do anything wrong, just tell 'em Doc Grave said you can have their job," He laughed as he finished the sentence. "We'll do all we can to set you right Holly. Have faith and stay strong."

With a nod, Holly tried to smile at the doctor as he left. Another meal and time to walk around her room for exercise, and she was back in bed again, exhausted from the day.

Again, she woke up to the sight of a woman. This time, it was the blue haired woman in the chair, with a set of syringes in her hand. Another figure stood by the only door in the room. This room, is different. She thought to herself, but was soon interrupted by the woman next to her. "Hey there Holly," she said in a soft and silky voice. "See? You're looking quite a bit better now. Do you wanna sit up for me?" The smile again from the woman beamed at Holly, entrancing her to follow the orders. She sat up gently, but felt no pain. She stood up, and felt no pain. "There there. Perfect. Now, can you make it over to my friend there? She's a nice gal. We don't see eye to eye sometimes, but we need you to reach her before we can move on." Move on? To what? From what for that matter. The thought sprang to her head suddenly as she looked back at the blue haired woman, filling the syringes with orange, green, and purple liquids. The needles in them were huge, and looked quite sharp. "What is…" A sharp pain filled her chest and stomach. All of a sudden she was on her knees, gasping for air. The blue haired woman made her way over, but was stopped by the other figure. "Let her get up on her own. She has to learn," The other voice said. It felt cold, uninviting, and very demanding. As if a stern mother was scolding her misbehaving child. "Get up," Said the figure, holding out its hand, "Come here." Holly tried. Her brain was hesitant however. Who the fuck are these people!? How did they move me and all of my stuff!? Where am I now!? Each end of a thought, more pain. "I… I'm coming," She said, getting to her feet, walking slowly over. She made it halfway before she collapsed on the ground. She passed out after that.

A sharp pain in her arm woke her up. "This one is the thickest. I'm sorry Holly, but this will help you out more than you know. We all had to go through it too. We'll be back tomorrow night. This should help your reactions, your strength, and your speed. That, and just help you get better in general," the voice said, finishing with a light giggle. The voice still sounded sultry, and when Holly looked, it was the same blue haired woman. Tonight however, there was more light, and she could see a shape in her eye. A cross. She had heard about people like her before but… at the moment, lost in the blue haired woman's gaze, soft and inviting smile, and welcoming and sultry voice, all she could think about was the comfort of the person in front of her. "Rest well Holly. Tomorrow night should be the time when we all get to meet you finally," the woman said as she leaned down and planted a small kiss on Holly's forehead. Heat filled Holly's body, and soon after, she was fast asleep in her bed again. She heard the nurses come in again at 7:00 a.m. This time, she was already up and bathing herself.

Her skin had healed remarkably fast. It still felt hot and had some flaking, and was still very sensitive, but it was pink, and in some places, fleshy white. It was amazing to say the least. "What the hell have we been giving you and why haven't we given this to other burn victims?" Doctor Grave said to Holly with a smirk, half of amazement and half of joy for the girl. Her smile had come back as well. Her face had healed well. Her smile was not a bit broader, but still looked normal. The edges of her mouth were now at the mid of her cheek. The stiches and staples were gone. "I'm feeling… much better," She said, getting used to the new way of talking. "I can… go home… soon?" She asked, without really knowing where home would be. "Well, I suppose," He replied, "But we don't have any contacts for you to get in touch with. You're alone. Do you know any friends that you could stay with? Or will you be alright by yourself?"

He seemed worried about her. Obviously, she thought to herself, I'm a medical breakthrough. Whatever he did to heal me, accelerated my skin's healing. It's a real miracle, but how did he do it? She thought to herself while he looked at her, a twinkle of tears in his eyes. Pity? Or was he genuinely sad that she might be leaving? Doubtful. If he could research me, he'd be making more money than he is now. I think that is all he might be crying about. "I think… I know… Someone." She replied finally, after thinking for a moment.

"Well, let the nurses know who it is before you contact them, that way they can get everything ready for them to take custody of you and whatnot. We don't want any loose trails in our paperwork and whatnot." He gave a soft chuckle after Holly smiled at the remark, and left to head back to her room. "Thank you. I'm feeling… sleepy. I'll see you… tomorrow…." She said as she slowly walked away, her IV in tow.

Walking down the hall, Holly could see her room. However, with each step, it was as if she were walking in place… or backwards for that matter. Each step, each stride, felt like it lasted an eternity, and every movement felt heavy and tiresome. "What's… happening!?" She said through strained teeth. The pain. It was back. Her IV was full, of fluids and medicine, but nothing seemed to be getting to her. She trudged on, each step becoming heavier and harder to accomplish. She looked back with another step, and found that she had travelled far, but she was not gaining ground. The next step she took, took her to the floor. She began to crawl. Every movement felt as if knives were striking her or acid was being poured over her. Excruciating could not describe the pain accurately. She let out a terrifying scream, and then fell silent; knocked unconscious by the pain. Her last thoughts; Where is everyone… Why am I alone now?

Holly awoke again, in the same room with the blue haired woman and the other figure by the only door. This time however, there was a third figure, in the spot where the bathroom door to her other room was. The figure was gargantuan; it's head reaching to the ceiling and still needing to hunch over just to stay in the room. "Hey there sweetie," The blue haired goddess said, as Holly's eyes grew increasingly transfixed on her. "Could you try to make it to my friend over there again? You did so well last time and almost made it. Just clear your mind and focus alright? I know you can do it," the voice finished. Holly focused on her the entire time. Her lips, they moved so effortlessly and so sensually; her eyes, or eye to be more precise, remained focused on Holly, and her gaze felt so soft and warm; and the soft touch of the blue haired woman's hand on her cheek, her scarred and damaged cheek; Holly felt as if she had found the one person who could keep her stable in this world again. "I'll… try…" the pain came back. Her mouth felt hot with the stiches that should not be there anymore. The staples, she could feel them again. The hot metal taste of the staples made her mouth open wider. The stiches pulled and pulled until a few tore. Why all this pain? I thought I… I thought I was better.

The floor was cold on her charred feet. Every inch of movement, she could feel her skin give a crackle and blood felt like it was oozing out of her with each step. She groaned and ached, but she kept walking. The figure by her door began to take shape. She had made it farther than before. The figure was quite the same as the blue haired woman, but this one had her pinkish hair in a loose bun, as well as bangs tied back into a small bump in front of the nurse's hat she wore. Her outfit, quite the perverse idea of a nurse outfit if there ever was one, colored white with a set of sheer stockings with a garter belt holding them up, with red crosses for the clasp. "Good Hallow. You are doing well," She said with a cold smile, reminiscent of the ones mother would give to father if she ever got back at him for something he did to her.

"Ha… Hallow?" Holly replied. The name sounded faintly familiar, but was still lost on her.

"Come on girl," Said a deeper female voice, over where her bathroom door was, "You can do this. We all believe in you." The woman there became a bit clearer as well. Nurse's outfit again, but this one not sexualized in the slightest. The woman was gigantic to say the least. She looked much more like a surgeon with her gloves and slightly green attire. Her hair looked red, and sprayed into a shape to fit her hat atop her head. "Good luck Hallow."

"Th… thanks?" Holly said, catching a glimpse of her before her next step sent her to the floor. She caught herself luckily, but the pain from the cold floor on her charred hands sent her surges of agony through her entire system. She let out a small cry, but regained her footing. "Come on champ! No reason to give up now! You're almost there!" Yet another voice, this one sounding much more high pitched compared to the last woman. This woman, girl to be more precise, seemed to have horns of some kind, blonde hair, and was dressed in another nurse outfit, this one in a pink color scheme. It all felt like it was coming together, and she could see the pink haired figure reach for the door, as Holly got closer and closer. A thin sliver of bright white light seemed to radiate from the crack in the door, until the woman swung it open once Holly made it close enough.

"What… now?" She managed to get out to the pink haired woman as she stumbled her way to the sink next to the door.

"You need to wake up, that's what," the woman said, as she reached for Holly, grabbing her arm and throwing her through the door. Tumbling down, the memories started to flood back. The fire was quite real, but none of the rehabilitation was. Holly was taken to a lab where a man gave her new life in a group of mercenaries. Each of the women in that room was a part of her group. Christine, the cold mother figure and head of the group, Esther, the giant woman and protector of sorts, Patty, the small horned trouble maker, and lastly, Valentine; the soft, gentle, and warm woman who had helped Holly grow accustomed to her new life and profession in the group. Holly, or Hallow, her codename, was shy and quite scared of the group initially, but it was Valentine who brought her out of her shell, and allowed her to bond with them all. Valentine seemed like the only person she could truly get along with when it was all said and done however. She had helped Holly in many ways, and Holly had tried to repay her in any way she could, but as before… she was too shy to act on her thoughts.

Falling through the light, she opened her eyes to a hazy and green filtered world. Bubbles circled and swirled around her. She could feel her hair being sucked downward with some gentle force, and her face, arms, and legs were bare, along with her body. She covered herself and felt the flaky skin touch her soft midsection. Once the liquid around her had dissipated, she stood on her legs, naked, in front of her group, smiling and happy, and holding her clothes, ready for her to dress, while another figure stood in her way to them. A man, or machine like man, with a brain in a sphere atop a mechanical maw of a face. Brain Drain stood there, arms crossed, and eyes a deep red. "Are you ready for service Hallow?" He said, his mechanical voice still grating on the ears.

The pain came before she could even open her mouth. She could feel her mangled flesh move as she opened her mouth, and said a gentle, "Yes."

Down she walked to her group, who dressed her as she would have. Drying, wrapping, and readying her for duty. Her dark purple nurses outfit ran to the bottom of her knees, almost in-between her knee and ankle. With one side slit up to where the first fastener is, she donned her mask to hide her mouth, and her gloves for any operation they might need to go on, and slipped on her shoes and hat for the final touch. She looked at her group, with her icy blue eyes, and saw Valentine, gazing back with her soft red eyes, a smile almost showing underneath her facemask. A smile crept across Hallow's face, this time, the pain gone, as she took her place by Valentine's side, and began her walk, with her group, her unit, her friends, The Last Hope, to their meeting chamber in the lab.


End file.
